This invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly, and more particularly, to a hitch assembly for use with a single wheel trailer. Single wheel trailers include a single wheel which is mounted on a swivel so that the trailer can turn. Such trailers are preferably connected to the towing vehicle in a relatively rigid fashion so that the trailer can be backed up without difficulty. The connection is conventionally accomplished by a pair of spaced-apart attaching tongues which extend from the trailer. If a conventional single tongue attachment were used, the tongue would rotate on the trailer hitch when the trailer was backed up and the movement of the trailer could not be controlled. However, the double tongues of the trailer cannot ordinarily be attached to a conventional trailer hitch which is designed for a multiple wheel trailer. The double tongues require a more complicated hitch or require an attachment to the bumper. Such an attachment may even require drilling holes in the bumper of the towing vehicle.
The invention provides a hitch assembly which can be connected to a conventional trailer hitch which is designed for multiple wheel trailers. An elongated bar is bolted to the trailer hitch so that the bar extends parallel to the rear bumper of the towing vehicle. A pair of L-shaped angles are adjustably mounted on the bars so that the lower portion of the angles extend underneath the bumper, and a pair of bumper pads are adjustably mounted on the bar and engage the bumper to prevent the bar from rotating with respect to the bumper. Since the bar is not attached to the bumper, the bar does not affect the energy-absorbing or collapsing feature of current bumpers. A pair of latching assemblies are mounted on the bar for attaching the bar to a pair of tongues on the trailer. Each latch assembly includes a pivotally mounted hook, and the vertical position of the hook is adjustable to vary the position and locking force of the hook. Each hook is engagable with a pin on one of the tongues, and the pin is carried by a pair of tongue extension plates which are mounted on the tongue to provide multiple positions for the pin in order to accomodate different bumper heights.